The dark and light Alchemist
by animemoon22
Summary: A girl suffers a horrible past but she's trying to fix what she destroyed but her life was mostly a nightmare for her. Will she be able to fix there lives or get used to the new on they are in with new faces  and challenges ahead? EdxOC/AlxOC X3
1. Chapter 1

**Note:I don't own FMA but I do own the OC so enjoy my story and please be nice to me kay? I'm getting back at these again so no mean reviews.  
**

**~*Chapter one: The start of the light and Dark Alchemist*~**

It's mostly raining in a very small town where people were either walking to enjoy the cool rain that was hitting the hot but cool ground or in their homes watching from the window, seeing the dark clouds go by slowly due to the wind blowing. Near a house, two twin sisters were about to head out to get some food due to the shortage in the kitchen but seeing their baby sister begging them to let her stay home.

"Oh, come on guys, let me stay home. I know what to do so I will be okay…honest."A 9 year old little girl said a little excited to the two in front of her. She had short black hair that was near her shoulders but will grow when she's older and the same for her dark black eyes. She had a blue shirt on with black pants but wearing a special yin/yang necklace that was given to her from their mother but was looking up at her twin sisters.

"*Sighs*I don't know, baby sister. We know how you are when it comes to leaving you home and I know mom and dad wouldn't want us to leave you here by yourself."Said the 13 year old girl with normal blue hair but had dark blue hair front ends with the same eyes. She wore all black except having a yin/yang necklace around her neck just like the little girl.

"She's got a point, you know. Both of us know how wild you are when it comes to leaving you here alone but I got a bad feeling if we do."Said the second twin that's the same age but she had darker blue hair with normal blue front ends with the same eyes too but she was wearing a light blue shirt with black pants too with a yin/yang necklace around her neck as well. The little girl sighed while looking at the two, lowering her hands but her eyes showed sadness a bit.

The Twins named flow and Lucy sighed at the same time, shaking their heads but gazed down at their baby sister named Melissa. She didn't move or speak as she kept her gaze on her sisters till flow spoke.

"Alright fine but listen to me, Melissa, since we have to get food for ourselves, I guess you will have to stay here till we come back but please, promise us that you won't do go lurking around the house to do anything dangerous. Got it?"

Melissa giggled while looking at flow but goes to hug her and Lucy. "Yeah, I know but trust me. I won't do anything wrong but be a good sister like you wish."

"Yeah, we hope you do. Anyway, we need to go but like flow said; don't do anything dangerous because you're still learning with your Alchemy and go into our dad's lab where he used to do his study."

With a nod, Flow and Lucy turns to head out so they can buy some food for the three of them. When the two twins closed the door and left the front of the house, Melissa sighed, knowing of what they spoke of. Years ago when she was a bit younger, their mother, Suki rose saimia was the first woman in their town to be a light alchemist and a healer but when she meet their dad, Tomi blade saimia, a dark alchemist but a hard worker, both used to work together and then fell in love. A few more years passed and they got married then had the twins first then it was her that came last. Sadly, their father was killed by a killer one night, trying to stop him from killing more innocent people. It was a sad loss but there mother said they shouldn't lose hope and move one. A few more years passed and it was their mother's turn to pass due to a dangerous accident when she was using alchemy or fusing dark and light together to try to cause something but it ended badly.

Shaking the memory out of her head, Melissa looked around the living room, seeing the old family photo of their father and mother, her twin sisters smiling while holding her hands but she was about 5 years old when it was taken.

"Mom…Dad…I wish you were still here with us but even if it's possible, I just wish I can find some way of bringing you both back to life so we can be a family again."She whispered, looking at the family photo but remembered what Lucy and flow said of their father's old lab. She was told that there dad would do his studying in there so he can try do better things for their small town but what he didn't tell them is a secret he's kept from them but somehow, Melissa knew of it but never told her sisters or their mother when she was still living. Tomi was mostly studying something called The Human Transmutation that's forbidden by all Alchemists. A forbidden act of trying to bringing humans to life but that got Melissa thinking; if she did this, not only will she be breaking the rules but she could also she her parents again. Looking at the picture again, she got up and places it back where she got it but looked at the window, seeing small flashes of light that told her of a thunderstorm.

'_Sisters, please forgive me for what I'm about to do. I know you said never to do much with my Alchemy and I know I'm still working on it but now…I think I try a higher trade.'_

Turning around, Melissa heads off to her father's study room where she will need the following things before she can do what she's about to do. Somewhere standing in the rain but gazing at the house, a man with black hair and eyes was there but it was as if he was waiting for something to happen but not in a good way. Hearing the thunder, he kept his ground but looked at the house. Inside again, Melissa was downstairs to the bottom of the house, drawing the symbol from the book to being the process.

"Let's see, I think that's everything and I got mom and dad's ashes a bit but I know my twin sisters are so going t kill me for this but I need to see mama and papa again." She said as she finished drawing with the white chalk and places it down and looked at the middle to see her mother and father's ashes in the middle of circle. Taking a deep breath and feeling her heartbeat loud in her ears, she places her hand on the edge of the circle, seeing it glowing gold color now. With hope showing in her eyes, she only prayed this would work. Outside again, Flow and Lucy were just coming back home while holding some bags of groceries and other things.

"You okay, Lucy? You kept having that dangerous freaked out look on your face. I told you that nothing bad is going to happen and I know Melli will be okay."Flow said to her twin, using Melissa's small nickname she was given from them. Lucy looked at flow with her worried eyes but she still couldn't shake off this worried feeling of Melissa.

"I know that but, can't you tell that something bad will happen at this very moment? You can handle that but me, I can't."

Worried for her twin, flow placed a calm hand on Lucy's raincoat shoulder but giving off a warm calm smile.

"Trust me sis, I know that Melissa is alright."

Lucy looked at flow with a smile of her own and the two kept walking back home. Melissa was still having her hands on the circle, seeing the golden like light around her. She was smiling seeing lightning striking the two ashes in the middle.

"I-It's working. If I can keep this up for just a while longer, I know mom and dad will come back. I just know it."She said with hope in her eyes while looking at the golden light that felt like the sun from outside. When she thought nothing could ruin this; she was wrong. Suddenly, the golden light disappears, showing black and purple dark light that surprised Melissa for a second but she was confused as to why the light changed.

'_Huh? What just happened? Why did the light became so….Dark and cold? Was this...Something's wrong.'_She thought as she looked around but felt a bit scared now. Before she could get up, she felt a jab of pain on her arm and leg, seeing that they were slowly being eaten away in the darkness. Eyes widen in fear and shock, she started screaming in pain while it happened. Flow and Lucy kept walking while getting closer to the house but as they did, Lucy couldn't shake off the feeling of something bad happening at the second. Flow saw that but kept telling her that nothing bad was going to happen and before she could speak, she stops in her tracks but her face was in shock. Flow looked confused till she looked in the same direction to see some weird dark evil like glow but it was coming from their house but a distance screaming was heard as well.

"What is that?"

"I don't know but, you don't think that…"Lucy stopped speaking but feared for the worst if anything happened to their baby sister. With horror shown in their eyes, Flow ran back to the house with Lucy behind her, worried for what Melissa could have down now or what she shouldn't have done. Roy also noticed the dark light but he didn't move from where he stood but knew what was happening at this second. When the twins came back into the house, they shield their eyes from how the dark light burned their eyes but they saw it was coming from the lower part of the house and the same for the screaming. Quickly, the twins ran and opened the door and sees what they feared. The dark light was all around the room while seeing their baby sister, crying and screaming while losing her arm and leg.

"Melissa! What have you done!"They both shouted, running over to help her but dark black hands grabs the twins instead, starting to make their bodies slowly disappear as well. Melissa heard the shout and looked with tear stained eyes of her twin sisters.

"I'm-I'm sorry! I just wanted mom and dad back with us so we can be a family! I didn't know this was going to happen!"She screamed, feeling more pain while she kept looking up. Flow and Lucy were now screaming in pain, feeling there whole bodies disappearing into the darkness.

"NO! Sister!"Both screamed in agony and pain, feeling the world around the slowly disappearing into nothing but darkness and emptiness Melissa didn't know what went wrong dew to her having all the right added measures of the human body but she miscalculated to cause this horror to begin with. Melissa felt her vision blinded by pain and her tears, ears hurting from the screaming around her while feeling dizzy and faint till she slowly saw the dark light releasing a bit burst of energy to make it quiet but knocked her to her side but outside, where Roy mustang was standing, It showed he was gone. When Melissa slowly opened her eyes, she coughed due to the smoke but looked around, holding her bloody arm and leg as well.

"N-no! NO! What have I done? Flow! Lucy! Please where are you?"She screamed while leaving a blood train behind her but she didn't hear anything but silence around her. She kept crying while looking down but slowly hears two groaning sounds in front of her. Looking up with tears in her eyes, Melissa saw the center of the circle, seeing two figures moving slowly in the darkness. Melissa's eyes widen more while they looked almost lifeless but were happy for a reason.

"M-Mama? P-papa? Is that you?"She whispered, looking over at them. The smoke slowly started to disappear, showing the two figures more clearly but Melissa saw two sets of red eyes and saw that they wasn't her parents but a monster from a horrible place that she never wanted to speak of. The two figures were gasping while reaching for her but Melissa's eyes widen in horror and let out the Terrifying scream that split into the night of the storm from what she had created and of what she's done or mostly starting a new life that she will have to endure with her twin sisters.

**Me: Finished!**

**Ed/al: Hold on, you're using FMA?**

**Me: Yeah. I wanted to try something but I will do something with Naruto**

**Naruto: Arlight!**

**Ed:Hey, this is a fMA story only! Get out of here!**

**Me: *Sweatdrops* uh, anyway, I hope you like this first chapter. See you for chapter two! ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**~*Chapter 2: A couple of years later, The meeting of the Saimia sisters*~**

A few years has passed during the accident for the Saimia sisters and during that night, the 3 girls had no choice but to leave there home and travel the world as a family but for the youngest, she still feels the pain for what she has done and how it's going to affect them later on. Right now in a small park near a big town, 15 year old Alphonse Elric was calling out for his 16 year old brother dew to him running off from Roy Mustang again due to the hard work of a State Alchemist.

"*sighs*that's the fifth time Ed's run off today from Roy. I'm hoping he's nearby or at least somewhere so I don't have to go all around town again to find him."He said, shaking his Metal head but kept on walking to look for him. Near that same area, another pair was walking around but they were looking for something too or someone.

"This is your entire fault, Lucy! You just had to lose sight of her again!"Shouted an angry girl to the one next to her that chuckled a bit scared but moving away from her a bit.

"But-but she was right here but then when I turned around, she was gone! I'm sorry sister!"She said in a scared voice, worried her twin sister was going to hit her but she didn't. Flow shook her head while glaring at her twin sister Lucy but sighed and looking around.

"Oh, forget it! Let's just go and find her already!"Flow said, as she saw Lucy nodding to agree but still scared of her. So, Flow and Lucy continued walking to see if they can find their baby sister. With Al again, he kept looking around for his brother Edward but didn't find one trace of him yet but he asked his friend Winry Rockbell, a friend that came from their home town named Resembool, for some help in finding his brother.

"Wait, he ran off again?"She asked Al that was nodding his head again but she sighed, shaking her own and looking all around the park area.

"Yeah, I know. He's always trying to get away from his work to at least get one day off but he's forgetting about some report he was suppose to do today but I couldn't tell him when he ran off."

Winry blinks a bit but looked at Al again with a small smile.

"Don't worry al, I can help you find him. He's got to be near the park area somewhere so let's go."

Al nods and the two were just about to go till they heard someone shouting from a close distance. Turning, they saw two females but Al was a bit shocked seeing them. The girl with normal blue hair with a blue snowflake hair pin i her hair was shouting at a girl with darker blue hair with a dark blue tea leaf hair pin in her hair while she was against the tree, scared of her but both of them were wearing black thin pants and black shirts with black shoes and were the same height as Al was but both were wearing yin/yang necklaces that shined in the sunlight. Confused, they slowly walked over to the pain to see what was going on. Flow was furious at her twin sister Lucy dew to getting them lost for the sixth time.

"Flow, wait! I said I was sorry but I didn't know I was going to get us lost! Remember your b-blood pressure and how scary you are when you're angry."Lucy said in a scared tune but her Dark glowing blue eyes shined from the platinum metal suit while for the other, her normal blue glowing eyes were like fire dew to her anger boiling up inside of her. Before Flow could get a hit, she felt two people behind her and calmed down a bit. Lucy looked confused till she turns her head to the side to see Winry and Al standing there.

"Um, Excuse me but is everything okay here?"Winry asked the twins, seeing Flow clearing her throat but turns to see them both but kept quiet.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Sorry that you had to see and hear that. I guess I let my anger get to me again."Flow said, rubbing the back part of her blue hair while giggling a bit but Al couldn't help but noticed that both were almost like him but they were in thin like platinum armor for girls. Lucy sighed in relief due to the new comers stopping flow before she really went crazy but stands up to stand next to her.

"Like my twin sister said, sorry about that whole mess. Oh, where are our manners? I'm flow Saimia and this is my twin Lucy Saimia."Flow said, holding out a platinum hand while seeing Winry smiling as she shook her hand and Lucy shaking Al's metal hand.

"Well, it's nice to meet you both as well. I'm Winry Rockbell and this is Alphonse Elric."Winry said with a happy tone in her voice for meeting new faces. Both the twins shook their hands while Winry and al did the same thing. After shaking their hands, they let go and looked at each other.

"Anyway, sorry to ask this but why were you shouting, flow? Did something happen?"Al asked her, seeing Flow feeling a bit angry but kept her cool.

"Well, you see, Lucy and I are looking for someone but she's our baby sister."

"Hold on, baby sister? So that means you both are the oldest?"Al asked, seeing the twins nod their head yes. Winry looked at the two then at Al again.

"Well, that's something because we are looking for Al's older brother. He ran off somewhere in the park and we are looking for him. Maybe all of us can help each other out to find them."Winry said to the twins while seeing al keeping quiet to hear their answers. Thinking to themselves, Flow and Lucy looked back at them but felt happy a bit.

"That's a wonderful Idea. That way, we can try to find our baby sister while you both can find this other person."Lucy said with a small smile.

"Then we agree. Let's go and find these two."

With that, the four started off into the park to find the twins baby sister and Al's brother Edward. In the middle of the park near a large like lake, 16 year old Edward Elric was relaxing under a shady tree as he looked out to see some others trying to enjoy this cool and beautiful day. Families were out with their children or pets, some fishing or playing in the cool water, or some just having cookout under the warm sun. Sighing, Ed lays back more while feeling relaxed but knew that his brother and friend would be coming out to find him so he would do his best to enjoy this. Unknown to him in the top of the same tree he was under, a 15 year old girl was reading a small blue book while feeling the wind blowing in her face. She had very long black hair tied in a ponytail with a silver rose hair clip on one side of her hair, Dark black eyes with normal color skin but it was a bit pale to almost make her look a bit white. She also was wearing black pants and boots to match, a dark blue cloak with a silver sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach a bit and silver gloves. Finally, she was wearing a yin/yang necklace around her neck but she improved it using Alchemy to have a rose out print in the middle of it as well but she was mostly enjoying this relaxing day too but lost in her thoughts as she read from the book.

'_This day is so calm and quiet. I guess this is what my sisters meant when I needed do what I can to relax for once in my life.' _she thought, slowly closing her book with a quiet snap and looked out at the lake to see the others enjoying the day too till she looked down to see Edward but kept quiet. Down at the bottom of the tree trunk, Edward was still relaxing until it was ruined when he heard a shout. Shooting straight up, he turns to see Winry behind him but smiling and the same for his younger brother, Alphonse.

"Hey, Ed! We were looking all over for you!"She said, going to pat his back but saw him looking annoyed but kept quiet as he stands up.

"What? I needed a break from all that work Roy kept giving me. I bet you would have done the same thing if he did the same for you too."Ed said annoyed, arms crossed over his chest.

"But brother, you know how he gets when you are always doing this and he gets mad for that reason. That's why he told us to come find you."Al said, looking at Ed and saw him looking angry a bit dew to that.

"Alright fine but can't he see that I need to relax at times too without this struggle with this and that?"Ed asked his brother but knew the answer for that. Knowing that he lost, Ed was about to leave till he spots the twins behind al.

"Uh, who are they?"

"Oh, right. Edward, this is flow and lucy Saimia. Their mostly new in town and both are looking for their younger baby sister."Winry said happy while Ed looked a bit confused but shook his head but smiled.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you both, flow and Lucy. I'm Edward Elric, Al's older brother and Winry's friend."He said, holding a hand out while Flow shook his hand first and Lucy did second while smiling.

"Same for you too, Ed. But this is a bit funny. If you're the older brother, shouldn't you be a bit ta-"

"Don't even say it!"Ed shouted out now mad, getting Lucy and flow a bit confused to his reaction. Winry laughed a bit While Al shook his head again but turns to the twins to explain Ed's sudden outburst.

"Yeah, my brother has this thing with people calling him well, short or anything to insult his height, so he would get angry and such. That's why others don't call him that much but some would just to make fun of him."

The twins looked quiet but understood what he was talking about then looked at Ed again but he was still angry.

"Sorry about that, Ed. I guess we are new to this town but we didn't know so sorry."Lucy said, smiling at him while Ed calmed down and looked at her.

"It's okay but I really hate when others call me that word to insult my height. Anyway, you said you both were looking for your sister right?"

"Yes but Lucy was suppose to be watching her but lost track of her for one second and she runs off."Flow said feeling a bit angry but kept calm again. Lucy got nervous but looked at her twin then at the others.

"I know I blew it but I'm she's nearby, I can feel it!"

"YOU SAID THAT A FEW HOURS AGO WHEN YOU GOT US LOST!"Flow shouted out finally, her voice mostly in fury again that made Winry, Ed, al, and Lucy wince from it. Flow was slowly glaring at Lucy till she stopped herself, relaxing again but felt happy.

"Okay, I'm good but seriously, we need to find her before she gets hurt or something."

Before anyone could speak, the girl in the tree jumps down right near the others but she kept quiet looking at the twins. Winry and al looked quiet at the girl while Ed looked a bit shocked; not knowing she was in the same tree she was in but flow and Lucy knew her.

"Melissa, there you are! We have been looking all over for you!"Flow said to her baby sister, giving her a little hug but Melissa hugs back but looked at her then at Lucy.

"Sorry, I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while till I can clear my head for a bit."She said, gazing down at the dirt ground but felt Lucy patting her back gently.

"It's okay sis, but next time, tell me if you're going to do that because Flow would have killed me if anything happened to you."Lucy said in a gentle voice that made Melissa be a bit more silent but nods again. Ed looked at the girl while the same for Al and Winry that made Melissa look at them too.

"Everyone, this is the one we were speaking of."Flow said when she lets go of Melissa but makes her look at them while she looked at Ed with her black eyes. Melissa took a deep breath while holding her small book on her hand.

"This is our baby sister; Melissa Saimia."Lucy said happy while seeing Ed, Winry, and al gazing back at her but Melissa kept quiet but looking back at the three. Al and Ed didn't know why but something of this girl was different, as if her gaze was something full of secrets and info from the past that was locked inside of her heart but something dark and cold that shouldn't be shown or spoken of. While winry and Al was saying hi to Melissa, Edward was now thinking to himself of what she could be hiding and the same for her twin sisters, flow and lucy till he felt a tap on his shoulder to see it was Al.

"Brother? Aren't you going to say anything? Your spacing out again."

"Oh, sorry Al."Edward said, walking up to Melissa to hold out his hand to her while she slowly raises her hand to shakes his too but kept quiet. The twins were happy to see this while the same for Alphonse and Winry. After shaking hands, the two lets go of them while being silent again till Al spoke.

"Well, Since we found you brother, I guess we all can head back to Roy now. He's been waiting for you to return that report to him but you never did."He said heard Lucy's panicked voice.

"Wait, Roy? Oh, crap! I knew I forgot something today! I was supost to met up with him about that 3 page report from last weeks misson! He's going to kill me if I don't return it!"She shouted, about to run off to find him but Flow grabs her by the back of her black shirt.

"Oh, Calm down! Lucky for you, I handed it in when I finished it for you sis so stop over reacting."she said, letting her go while Melissa shook her head, looking at lucy as she got up from the ground.

"You did? Wait, why didn't you tell me!"

"Because you never had the time to listen to me and ran off to do something not important but he dose want to see the three of us later on tonight for something."Flow said with her arms crossed. Lucy looked confused but sighed as she got up.

"Fine, fine. I really don't know why your always the leader in the family but I'll get used to it."She said, laughing a bit. Ed and al laughed a bit too and the same for Winry till they looked at flow.

"Well, since that's over with, how about we all enjoy this wonderful day together?"

"Sounds like fun but I have to get back to find new Automail parts for my friend Edward here. So, see you guys later."Winry said as she turns to head out of the park. The Elrics and the Saimia's waved bye to Winry as she left then looked at each other.

"I really wanted her to stay but I guess things needed to be done so why don't all of us enjoy this day."Lucy said to them, seeing them all nod yes and walks off to sit near the shady tree together to relax under the cool shade. Melissa didn't say anything but went to sit near the edge of the shade and read once again but Ed was now very curious as to why this girl isn't speaking much like her twin sisters but He might try to find out later on when he and Al get to know the Saimia sisters a lot more as the day goes on but if they do, it will be something the Elric brothers won't forget.

**Me: Finally done! I had a hard time with this chapter!**

**Ed: You liar! You kept skipping it!**

**Al: Now guys calm down!**

**Ed/me:*glaring at each other***

**Al: *sighs* um, we will see you in the third chapter of this story when Me and the others will get to know Melissa a bit more. So see you! ^_^**

**Ed: Also, no mean reviews or you might get you know who upset!**

**Me: You're mean! .…. But he's right.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~*Chapter Three: More info on the sisters, the small meeting and a new partner?*~**

~*later on that night*~

After enjoying a calm and peaceful day in the park, Edward and the others were heading back to the Amestrian State military so they could find rest but also going to see Roy later on tonight for something he wanted to share with them. Heading inside through the front doors, the group walked down the hall while seeing other Alchemist that's part of the Military.

"Well, I told you, Al. It's always busy in this place each time I come in here."Ed grumbled angry while walking but Al sighed and looked at him.

"Brother calm down, okay? That's how it always is. You know of the crimes in this town is and Roy is just making sure that everything is not out of control."Al said while walking but saw Ed holding his hands behind his head as he walked.

"You know? Your brother's right, Ed. Mostly, me and my sisters know how serious he is at times but he's a bit disturbing at times."Lucy said while thinking but flow shook her head while she walked beside Melissa that still didn't speak much as they headed down the hallway.

"Whatever. Anyway, I guess since I'm here again, I should get back to working on that stupid report."Ed said as he was about to enter a room with his Brother Al.

"So there you are, Fullmetal. I've been looking all over for you." A female voice said behind the group. Everyone turns to see Officer Riza Hawkeye behind them but she was holding her arms to her sides while looking at them. Ed looked confused as he lets go of the door handle and turns to face her.

"Oh, Hello officer Hawkeye. Let me guess; Roy wants to see me and Al?"Ed asked, looking at her while she just nods but kept looking at him.

"Yes, But he also wants to see the Saimia sisters as well, including their baby sister Melissa."She said now looking at Melissa and she looked back with her black eyes that got Ed and al a bit confused while the Twins knew why but kept it quiet.

"Huh, he wants to see them too?"

"Yes, now if you will follow me. Colonel Roy is waiting for us to see him in his office."She said, finally turning and walking down the hall while leading the group to his Office while other officers were doing their usual thing or heading out of the building. In Roy's office, he was talking on the phone with someone while looking at some Documents on his desk.

"Yes, I know that but are you sure about the info you found out?"He asked on the phone, hearing the other line's response to make him sighed disappointed.

"Right. Well, keep looking and give me an update if you find anything."He said, hanging up the phone and went back to looking at the documents till he heard someone knocking on his office door.

"Come in."

When he said that, the door opens to show Riza coming in with Edward and Alphonse and the same with Flow, Lucy, and Melissa. Roy looked at the group but smiled as he placed his work down on the Desk again.

"Sir, I brought The Elric brothers and the Saimia sisters here like you asked."She said with a salute while looking at him.

"Thank you Hawkeye."He said, looking at her then looked at Edward and the others but saw Ed not really paying attention dew to being a bit bored, looking at him with a 'get on with it' look on his face.

"Is something bothering you, Fullmetal?"He asked Edward that kept looking at him with the bored look.

"No, I'm just wondering if you're going to get on with this so me and Al can go and do some studying in the library. Besides, we still got things to do and junk."Ed said while yawning a bit but kept looking at Roy. He didn't say anything while Al, Flow, and Lucy looked at him then right back at Roy that didn't say anything but sighed, shaking his head.

"Well, too bad Fullmetal. This little meeting is a bit important that involves you, Alphonse, Flow and Lucy, and there baby Sister Melissa here."He said, looking a bit serious now but Ed looked back at him with a confused look on his face and the same for al as well.

"Hold on, why does this involve me and her anyway?"

"I was just going to explain that part if you let me. Anyway, as you don't know, we've been trying to get more help into this military for a while now, due to the little mishaps that have been happening around for some months now. So, due to some new rules; Alchemists have to be teamed up in groups."

Ed and Al looked confused while the same for the twins. Roy blinks twice but shook his head but got up and stood behind his desk.

"I mean; you guys are now partners. Does that help?"He said irritated while finally seeing Ed looking shocked a bit and really angry. Melissa kept her cool while looking at him but her hands were in fists now.

"What? You never told me and Al about that and I'm fine with my brother Al cuz were a team!"He shouted but Roy ignored him.

"That's because you ran off earlier before I had the chance to tell you and don't argue back with me! As I said; you guys are now partners and get used to it. I know you work with your brother lots of times already but now, you and Al will be working with the Light and dark Alchemist and her twin sisters but for me, I mostly call her yin/yang alchemist mostly."

Al looked confused while looking at the twins but they kept quiet while looking at Roy. Riza could tell that Ed was getting angrier but she knew he couldn't help himself at times. When he let the words sink in his mind, he looked a bit confused.

"Hold on; Light and dark Alchemist? Who's that?"He asked but felt a tap on his shoulder to look at Melissa but her expression showed a bit of anger from her dark black eyes.

"That's me, full metal and I hope you don't forget it."She snarled, glaring back in his golden eyes that made him move back a bit. Roy shook his head while Riza looked at bit worried till she saw Roy looking at Ed and Melissa.

"Stand down, yin/yang. Anyway as I said, you and Melissa will be partners and I hope you both will get to know each other a lot more and get used to helping each other."He said, looking at them but Ed and Melissa looked at him but sighed.

"Yes, sir. "Both said at the same time, looking at Roy that was smiling a little bit. With a nod, Roy sat back down while looking at his work, showing that this meeting was over for now. Ed kept quiet but turns to leave the office but Roy stops him.

"That means she and her sisters go with you Edward. As of now, both of you will get to know each other but that shouldn't be too hard because the Report your working on is the same as there so you guys should get to work now."He said. Ed was about to shout out but al covers his mouth and pulls him out of the office with the three girls following behind them. When they left, Riza went to close the door but look at Roy.

"Um, I got a question sir."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you put the Elric brothers and the saimia sisters at teams?"

"*Sighs* you want to know? It involves of well, there past. I told Flow and Lucy about the Elric's past and it was almost close to their mother. So, due to this going on now, I thought they would work together and help each other."He said simple as he kept reading over the documents on his desk but Riza looked more quiet, thinking of what he said but knew what he was doing now but she was wondering of the Saimia sister's story but that was mostly secret so no one knows except for Roy.

~*Meanwhile, in the library*~

"I can't believe him! I didn't know that is what he wanted to talk about and now he tells me?"Ed shouted from the top of his lungs in fury but Al tried to calm him down.

"Wow, when Winry said Ed loses his temper, she really meant it."Flow said while seeing Lucy nodding her head to agree. Melissa was sitting down but she was thinking Ed was a bit weird but kept it to her while looking at him to see the long golden hair that was braided behind his back and his golden eyes that looked angry from before. He had a black shirt with black pants and boots, A red cloak with white gloves but she could tell he's a state alchemist dew to having the silver watch handing from the belt on his side. Shaking her head, Melissa stands up and walks over to Ed, hitting his head with her left arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"He shouted at her, rubbing the back of his head but saw her glaring at him with her dark eyes again.

"Listen, why don't you stop being such an idiot and suck it up? Yes, you and I are partners from here on in and the same for my older sisters and your baby brother. I don't know why he made us this way but I hope you're attitude is not as short at your loud attention span."She said to him but saw Ed glaring back at her now.

"You know? I'm starting to get think you're really starting to bug me or hate me, Melissa but you and I are the same height!"He shouted at her, seeing she sighed but turns away from him.

"Whatever! I'm still surprised you're still not growing but I don't know much do I?"Melissa said now turning to face him again and she saw him still looking into her eyes.

"Look, I can tell you don't like me and I don't know what I have done to make you hate me in such a way even if we just met today. So, I'm not trying to be the bad guy here melissa."he said, touching her shoulder but she brushes it off while glaring more at him.

"Don't you tell me anything!"She shouted at him, seeing him now backing from her so give a little room for the two.

"Also, you don't have to shout at me!"

"Alright you two, stop that. Like Roy said, we are all partners from now on and you two have to get along and sis, please be nice cuz he's right. We just met these two and Winry so it's a bit mean to just jump into conclusions like that so please say sorry to Edward."Flow said while looking at Melissa and Edward but both turned to look away from each other. Lucy and Al sighed while looking a bit quieter till Melissa looked at her.

"Sorry sister, I'll try to get along with him. Also, sorry to you to, fullmetal."Melissa said, looking down with her arms crossed over her chest and Ed was just being quiet but sighed too.

"Fine, I'll do the same and I accept the sorry from ya, Melissa."

With that, Flow smiled at the two and pats both their heads.

"Good. Now with that out of the way, let's get to work on these reports."

Nodding, the group took their seats and begins working on the file reports that Roy has given them. As for the twins and Alphonse, they really hope that Melissa and Edward will get along with each other and not kill each other in the process. Later on that night, they finally finished up the work but it also gave them time to talk to each other to know each other more but it was mostly 12:00 midnight when they were finished.

"You both are mostly good with Alchemy too?"Al asked Lucy while she nods with a happy giggle as Flow was watching Ed and Melissa checking things but not looking at each other again.

"Well, Yeah. I mean, me and my sis are mostly partners when it comes to that or fighting off bad guys or something but hey, it's what we twins do."She said, seeing Al placing some books back before they could leave the Library.

"Well, I'm glad for you and your sister Flow but It's almost like how me and my brother does things too but we do anyway."He said. Lucy looked at him with her dark blue glowing eyes but nods at him. Flow yawned a bit while looking at the time but looked at the clock to see it was now 12:11 but saw Melissa and Edward finishing up the cleaning up.

"No Way! Have you both fought off any bad guys that tries to kill you?"Lucy asked but excited about this.

"Well, a few and the same for others as well but me and Edward kept fighting till the end, even if we had some bad times."Al said while cleaning up the books and papers on the desk. Lucy was mostly impressed with this while Flow laughed to see that.

"Wow, la. That's got to be the coolest thing you and Edward has ever done when being in the military! I'm so glad me and my sisters joined this thing!"

_'And there she goes again being too excited over a story. Why is my sister always being funny in her own way?'_Melissa thought while seeing that but shook her head, putting a book back in the shelf. A few more minutes, the group was done while Flow was doing a double check to be sure everything was clean and put away in the right places.

"Alright guys, let's call it a night. Besides, we might have more things to do later on tomorrow."Flow said, opening the doors to the Library and walks out while seeing the others do the same.

"I don't know about that Flow, I bet Roy's got another annoying mission for me and Al but since we all are a team now, it's mostly all of us."

"You said that before, idiot."Melissa mumbled under her breath while seeing Lucy and Flow shaking their heads at her at the same time.

"*sighs* Anyway, we are going to head off to bed now so see you two later on tomorrow. Good night." Flow said as she turned to head down the hall to their rooms with Lucy and Melissa behind her. While watching the girls leave, Al looked at Edward that was still watching them, including Melissa.

"Uh, brother? You okay?"

"Yeah, Al but something's bugging me about that Melissa girl. She sounds so mean and junk but I didn't do anything to her."Ed said, Walking down the same way since the rooms were in that direction too but their rooms were in front of the Saimia's guestroom.

"I don't either but give it time. I'm sure you and her will get alone sooner or later."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Shaking his head, both the brothers walked down the hall and heads to their rooms for the night. As for the Saimia sisters, Flow and Lucy were getting ready for bed while seeing Melissa already in her bed and taking out her hair from its ponytail and let it out all loose.

"Melli? Are you sure you're alright? You've been different ever since today and when we found you. "Flow said, sitting on her bed but looking at her baby sister. Lucy walks over to sit down on the other side while Melissa sighed, looking down at her bed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I got a lot on my mind right now and I can't let anything keep me from being distracted."

Both the twins looked more worried about her but knew what she was talking about. Melissa kept quiet but looked at Flow and Lucy now.

"We know it still hurting you but you got to let it go sis. We are still here for each other and as a family and for you mostly, Melli."Flow said gently while patting her back with her metal hand while seeing her slowly nod.

"Anyway, try to get some sleep okay? We got some work to do tomorrow anyway."Lucy said, getting up to head to her bed and the same for Flow heading to hers. Melissa looked at them but got in her bed too, lying down but slowly turns her gaze to the window, seeing it was a full moon tonight with the starts shining out. Before she fell to sleep, she turns so her eyes were gazing up into the moonlight.

"I hope your right, Flow and Lucy. Because of me you're like this but I promise to do what I can to get you back to normal."She whispered, slowly closing her eyes to finally fall to sleep.

~*later on that night at 1:22*~

Edward rose fast up from his deep slumber, due to a little nightmare he had but knew it was just a fake. He looked to see Al not moving but he was just resting in his own way. Before he could go back to sleep, he heard a painful groan from the hallway.

'_What the he** was that?'_He thought to himself, slowly getting out from his bed and heading to the door. Opening it, he looked to see no one was there but the painful groaning was still heard. He slowly steps out from his and Al's room and tried to find the source of the noise but found out it was coming from the Saimia's room.

"Okay, this is weird but a bit creepy. It could be Melissa trying to freak me out and now it's not funny." He said while looking at the door but wanted this to stop so he can sleep. Edward grips the handle of the door and slowly opens it to look inside seeing the Twins resting peacefully but what he saw near Melissa's bed, he's widen in shock from what he saw. Melissa was groaning in pain in her sleep but that is not what made Edward looked shocked. On her back was a weird marking in black but it was somehow glowing a dark black and purple mixed together.

"What is that and why is it glowing?"Edward whispered while looking in but heard Melissa's voice this time in her sleep.

"N-no…Please, stop h-hurting me. I don't w-want to die and lose m-my remaining f-family; I don't w-want to be alone. Someone p-please h-help me make I-it stop."She whispered in pain in tears but kept on her side that was still facing the window. Ed couldn't believe what he was seeing but couldn't take it as he slowly but quietly closed the door and looks down.

"Melissa….what's happening to you?"

"I think you don't need to know at this time, full metal."Said a voice behind him that made Edward jump a little. Quickly, he turns to see it was Roy Mustang behind him while looking a bit half worried but serious.

"Colonel? What are you-?"

Roy raised a hand to stop Ed from speaking but looked at him now with his dark Onyx Eyes that kind of freaked Edward out a bit.

"I'm guessing you want to know what you just saw with Miss Saimia and of what she was mumbling in her sleep?"He asked, seeing Edward slowly nodding yes but Roy kept his serious face on. Without looking away, Roy only said this from his mouth.

"I would love to tell you but I can't."

"What? Why can't you tell me!"Ed asked him but Roy shook his head no while turning around to show Ed his back but he was more confused.

"Because she begged me never to let her story slide or others to find out about it and what she did. That's why she made sure I promised her that I would keep it shut and locked up forever."He said as he started walking down the hallway but to his office with Edward behind him.

"What do you mean her special word? What are you talking about?"He asked from behind but saw Roy Ignoring him and walks off to his room again for the night. Ed kept quiet while glaring at Roy walking off without telling him anything but knew he would never get anything from him. So, turning around and heading back to his room, Edward was getting more specious about Melissa now and why she's acting this way but he will find out any way he can.

**Me: Done! *is happy while eating sweets***

**Ed:Aw man! I wanted to hear that talk in this chapter!**

**Me: Oh, calm down, you will in the next one! So, it's mostly a cliff hanger from here! ^-^**

**Ed: Not fair! .**

**Al: *sighs***

**Me: Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and in the forth chapter When Ed will tell Al something of what he found out the other night and is getting more curious of Melissa and her sisters. what are they keeping from them and will ed find out the real truth? read the next one to find out  
**

**Ed/Al: Till then, see you!**

**Me:Also, if you got some advice on my story, please let them be nice. It's been some time since I wrote a story and I do want others to like it so please..be gentle on me. TT_TT  
**


	4. Chapter 4

*******Got something to say before I begin this chapter, I am going to put or add new OC's to this story to make it more interesting so I hope you enjoy it and from the third chapter and rest in the future; if you got any advice for me, I would be grateful because I want to do good on this story but I hope you all enjoy it anyway ;3.***

**~*Chapter four: Ed and Al's secret mission, a new enemy from the past*~**

The next Morning in the main lunch room in the military base, Ed was wide awake while leaning on his arm but still thinking of yesterday last night from what Roy had told him and kept messing with his food on his plate but hearing his baby brother Alphonse talking with the Twins as they were speaking about today's mission or wondering if Roy changed his mind about the mission today but they knew him better than that. As for him, he was half mad and a bit confused while lost in his thoughts and still hearing the same words that Roy said to him that night flowing through his mind like a puzzle.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_"What? Why can't you tell me?"Ed asked him but Roy shook his head no while turning around to show Ed his back but he was more confused._

_"Because she begged me never to let her story slide out or others to find out about it and what she did. That's why she made sure I promised her that I would keep it shut and locked up forever."He said as he started walking down the hallway but to his office with Edward behind him._

_**~*end of flashback*~**_

Sighing, He slowly poked his eggs and places the fork down on the table due to him losing his appetite for breakfast till he felt a pair of eyes looking at him. Turning his head, he looked to see Al and the twins looking at him but showing a bit of concern of his actions this morning.

"Brother? Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright, Al. I'm alright but just thinking of something."Ed said, looking at him but kept calm. The twins looked curious while looking back at Al again that sighed while looking at him.

"You know Edward; if you're thinking about something that could tell you're distracted and I don't think Roy wants that at the moment for today's mission."Lucy said to him but saw Ed looking down again but lost in his thoughts. Before she or the other two could speak, Melissa came to them while holding a muffin and some milk.

"Hey guys, is something going on here?"She asked, taking a bite from her muffin but looking at her Twin sisters and Alphonse.

"Nope. Nothing going on here sis but Edward's distracted by something this morning and we are trying to find out what it is so we can help him."Flow said to her that got Melissa to turn and look at him now.

"Hey, Full metal. What is wrong with you? Are you sick or something?"She asked him, placing her milk on the table and waving her hand in front of his eyes but Ed finally looked up at her but kept quiet, his golden eyes melting into her black ones that made Melissa a bit quiet for a few seconds.

'_Hold on; am I worrying about him? NO way! I'm still mad at him right now and we just met the other day but…I guess I still don't like seeing others sad like this even if it's Fullmetal.'_

Shaking her head, she lowers her hand from his face then looked into his golden eyes for a few more seconds till she felt Flow tapping her shoulder to see it was Maes Hughes walking to them but holding a document.

"Hello sir Hughes."All of them said at the same time, except for Edward that kept looking quiet the when Melissa and the others tried to make him say something. Hughes smiled while waving his hand to make them stop saluting.

"Stand down everyone. Anyway, I was just walking around to find you and to give you your mission for the day and after that, you are then on standby." he said, handing flow and Lucy the Document that opens it and looked inside.

Hughes looked at them then saw Ed and then looked at Melissa with a confused look on his face.

"Uh, why is he acting like that? Is he sick or something?"

"We don't know sir. He's been this way when I walked over."Melissa said to Hughes while scratching her head but took another bite from her muffin. He blinked then kept looking at Alphonse then at the twins to see if anyone of them could help walk him up. Melissa kept gazing at Edward till she pinches his arm very hard to finally wake him up.

"OW! WHA THE HE** WAS THAT FOR?"

"*Sighs* finally, your back to reality! We been giving the mission today but you were dozing off."Melissa said while she finishes her chocolate muffin and drinking the milk in her hand. Ed blinks a few times then sighed, rubbing the area where she pinched him. Hughes smiled but turns to walk off but stops to remember something.

"Oh, one last thing; I wanted to show you something and needed your word about it."He said to the group but they all looked at him now reaching into his pocket. Ed, Al, flow, Lucy, and Melissa kept quiet while wondering what it could be that he wanted to show them. Finally, he pulls out something of a photo of his daughter Elicia Hughes wearing a cute summer dress and hugging eating some ice-cream with her mother and Maes wife Gracia Hughes next to her but holding her.

"Don't you guys think my baby girl is the cutest, sweetest, adorable little girl in the world? Of course I know that but how can no one resist that cute little face! Same for my beautiful wife and beloved that I will never forget in a life time!"He said smiling while looking at the group. Flow and Lucy did a anime sweat drop while Ed and Al kept quiet but got used to him doing this sort of thing.

"Uh, yeah, who could ever resist such a thing?"Melissa said, seeing Maes giving her the picture so she can look at it as well while seeing him Nodding to agree.

"I know! These two are so cute and always keep me happy and in good spirits! If anything happened to my wife and my baby girl, I don't know what I would do!"

"We know that already you know because you told this same thing to us before."Ed said while looking at him with an annoyed like face but Maes laughs at Ed a bit but pats his back.

"I know, I know but I can't help it and who knows," He said, while looking at Ed with a smile on his face that creped Ed out a bit. "You might find that special someone you will love for ever just like the same for Alphonse."

Ed lightly blushed pink while Al kept quiet but looked silent a bit. The twins giggled seeing Ed blushing while Melissa shook her head and snickered at him.

"What's wrong Full metal? Are you blushing from what he said?"She teased him.

"N-no way! I'm not blushing from that!"He said while waving his hands around him but kept the pink blush on his face that made Melissa laugh a bit.

"Yeah, right Ed! You're blushing and you don't want to admit it!"

Ed was about to shot back at her but felt Hughes tapping his shoulder again to make him look at him again.

"Anyway, you guys should head out or you're going to miss your train that will take you to your destinations to do the mission now but after that, report back here to give Roy the mission when it's done."He said, turning to walk off but still thinking about his wife and how cute his daughter was. When he left, Ed sighed annoyed while doing a face palm and saw the others looking at him again.

"You know? Why don't we all head off to do this mission and come back before this afternoon, okay?"Flow asked and saw Lucy and Melissa nodding their heads and the same for Alphonse and Edward and headed to the front of the building and heads off into town to do the mission.

~*A couple of minutes later/at train station*~

The group gets to the train station to see the train that takes them to the location hasn't left yet so it gave them some time to get there tickets and some other things as well for the trip.

"Okay, I think we got enough food and other things for this mission but I really don't know why we had to bring sweets, Lucy!"Flow said while looking at her.

"I know that but maybe it could help Melissa cheer up more since she doesn't smile much like she used to."Lucy said with a worried like tone but Flow shook her head but places the sweets back in the small basket she bought so they could carry the food items they had.

"I don't know. It's been so long since I saw her actually smile again, sis but I guess it's mostly the hope for anything. Anyway, you got the tickets?"She asked Lucy, seeing her reaching into her pocket and pulls out 5 tickets for them.

"Okay so we don't have to worry about that but this is the first time you did something right."Flow said laughing at her but was glad.

"Yeah, I told you I can-Hey, wait a second! What do you mean the first time?"She asked while looking at her twin sister that began laughing at her and walks to find the other three with Lucy behind her. With the other three, Melissa was waiting for her twin sisters to come so they can get ready to board the train and head off to the next town that was up north from here as she sees others walking around or some boarding other trains to head off somewhere. In the shadows nearby, a masked man with a black cloak and hood covering him was watching Melissa as she was waiting till he felt a radio buzzing on his hip and takes it off to answer it.

"_**Well? Do you see the girl we are looking for?"**_

"Yes. I see Miss Saimia at the train station and it seems she's not alone. I think she's going on a little mission heading up north from this town. What are the awaiting orders?"He asked quietly so he wasn't heard.

"_**Keep on her trail and we will see how far we can go and who knows? If we are lucky, we could find out more about this Full metal Alchemist later on for this mission but till know, keep an eye on them without being seen. Understood?"**_

"Right, Proceeding with the mission as followed…"He said, ending the transmission and puts the radio back on the side of his belt and kept watching Melissa that was still waiting for the others to arrive so they could get on the train. As Melissa was still waiting for the rest to arrive, she couldn't shake this feeling as if something was watching her from a distance that sent a cold shiver down her spine. Before she could react, she felt a tap on her shoulder to make her quickly jump and grabs the person's arm and flips them on their back to only get a angry like shout from the other person.

"Hey, What's the matter with you?"

Melissa blinks a few times to see it was Ed that she flipped on his back and sees the others arriving as well but looking a bit surprised to see this. Sighing, she lets his arm go and helps him up.

"Sorry but I really hate when people try to scare me and it makes me go into self defense, okay?"She said to Ed while seeing him grumbling under his breath but looked back at her but he saw she was looking around again for something.

"Are you alright, Sis?"Flow asked while placing a hand on her shoulder to make her look at her now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, did anyone get the tickets for the train so we can head off?"She asked the group, seeing Lucy nodding and showing the Tickets to them.

"Alright, let's hurry and get on the train before it takes off without us."She said, turning to head to the train with her sisters behind her and the same for the Elric brothers but their mystery guest follows them too while holding his hood closer to his face so it wasn't shown but had a ticket for the same train. When they showed there tickets and everything, the group took their seats near the window while seeing the train steaming off as it was slowly moving from the station to the next on that was up north.

As the train was moving down the railroad tracks, Ed was looking out the window seeing the trees passing by and the same for animals in wide open fields but he wanted to talk to his brother Al but it was mostly a secret. Seeing Melissa eating a few snacks since she was hungry and the twins making sure she eats them all, he got up and looked at Alphonse really quick.

"Is something wrong brother?"

"Al, I need to talk with you really quick but privately."Ed said, moving from his seat and open the cabin door, stepping out into the hallway. He looked confused till he got up himself and followed after him.

"We'll be right back, Flow and Lucy."

"Okay, Al."Flow said, seeing Lucy nodding and hearing Melissa swallow some pieces of bread and cheese she was eating with some water. With a nod, Al walked out of the hallway and closed the door so they weren't heard or anything.

"Okay Ed, what did you want to talk to me about?"Al asked him while seeing Ed looking out the window next to him but sighed, turning his head to look at Al now with a quiet look showing on his face and in his golden eyes as the train kept moving along.

"Well, it's something that I was thinking of doing. It's about the Saimia's sisters."

"Okay, what about them?"Al asked while scratching the top of the armor head with a metal finger.

"Well, something happened last night. You see, I woke up but I was hearing a painful groaning sound so I went to check it out but it was coming from the Saimia sister's room that was across from ours."

Al looked at his brother but slowly nods to show he was listening.

"Well, I went to check it out but when I saw at their door and looked inside, even if I wasn't supposed to bother them, well, it was coming from Melissa and it looked as if she was in pain in her sleep."Ed said, looking down a little bit while waiting for Al to speak.

"Hold on, she was groaning in pain? Why?"

"That's what I want to know but I did see something on her back, it was some kind of seal but it looked a bit like the Transmutation circle a bit but I don't know yet."

"So, do you know why she was doing that by any reason?"Al asked while looking at Ed but he looks up at Alphonse with a serious look on his face.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. I think those three are hiding something from us, including Melissa because Roy said that she and he made an oath or a promise that her story doesn't get out at all.

"Now wait a second, Brother. I don't think we should do that because if she and Colonel made an oath then we can't do anything about it."Al said, looking curious now but a bit worried. Ed looked at him but his arms were behind his head again.

"Look Al, I'm going to find out why and what she's keeping from me. Same for her twin sisters because I get this feeling they are well…..they might be just like you and me."

Al looked quiet then slowly looked a bit sad and worried as Ed's words were going though his head. If it was possible, could the girls be just like them and if it's possible, Melissa could be just like Edward and suffered the same thing. Shaking his head, he looked at Ed again.

"I don't know bro, but I still don't think-"

"Come on, Al. I need you to help me with this. I just want to know if I'm right and wrong and to see what these girls are hiding from us. That's why I'm making this a mission for you and me but we can't let the girls know of it, deal?"He asked, holding his hand out to shake on it. Al hesitates while looking at his brother's hand but didn't know what to do. On one hand, he actually liked the twins and they became friends yesterday but he was a bit worried dew to seeing them looking as if they had sad expressions in there glowing dark blue and normal blue eyes but he didn't want to lose their trust either.

Ed waited for Al's answer till he felt Al's hand griping his to make him look up. Al kept quiet but sighed, feeling half worried but worried.

"I'll help but I really don't want to lose Flow and Lucy as my friends, brother."

"You won't al but thanks for helping me. From here on in, we are on a mission to find out more of the Saimia girls, no matter what it takes."He said, shaking Alphonse's metal hand while Al slowly nods but was hoping this little mission would go out well. When both were done, they let go of each other's hands and went back inside the Cabin car with the girls to wait for their stop up north but in the hallway in the dark corner, the masked figure smiled as he heard the whole thing.

'_Well, this is something new. It seems they are curious of those three girls too. This should be something fun and I also got two new targets to play with.' _He thought while turning to head off to his seat to relax for the remainder of the train ride but the plan he was having was mostly falling into place.

**Me: Done!**

**Al: Nice work**

**Me: Thanks but I had trouble with this one too!**

**Al: Well, you will be fine as least you got four chapters done now and a lot more waiting to be written.**

**Me: *Smiles* Thanks al and where is your brother?**

**Al: I don't know but He will be here again later on.**

**Me: Lazy idiot. Anyway, that's it for this one and for chapter five, the group gets to there destination but when they get there, they won't believe the mess that was happening in the upper north. What will it be? Stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~*Chapter five: Destination: Up north town, small chaos unfolds*~**

**Hey guys, it's me again with a new Chapter for my story! Sorry for not being on here so much, busy! . Also, hope you enjoy it and remember: no mean reviews please or I'm just going to get rid of it!**

After a few hours of the Train ride, The Elric brothers and the Saimia sisters arrived at their destination up north for their mission. As the Train slowly came to a stop, the passengers got off while the same for them too while seeing some steam being released from the train.

"Alright, we are here: Up north town. However, I don't see what mission we need to do up here so let's just go and try and find it, get it over with, and leave."Ed said bored while looking around the train station to see it normal like any other one.

"Brother? Why do you sound as if this is a boring mission?"Al asked his brother but Ed looked at him but still bored and a little annoyed.

"Because, the mission Roy gives us now and a while back are not that important, just small like ones. So I'm guessing this one could be the same thing."

Melissa shook her head and the same for Flow and Lucy but al said nothing to get involved so they turned to head out of the train station to the town. As they were leaving, the mystery man got off the train as well but slowly following after the group without being seen. Edward walked while the group followed him but Melissa was still quiet as feeling something going on in town that they didn't know about.

"Ed? Do you really think nothing is going on here? I mean, I get this feeling something is happening as we speak."Lucy said but Ed yawned to ignore the question but looked behind him to answer her.

"I don't think so. I mean, we just got here so we don't know what is going on so far so no worry. I mean, it can't be that bad of a town right?"Ed said with a small grin on his face to see Lucy shaking her metal head but flow didn't believe that. She could feel something wrong since she's always curious of her surroundings. Before Lucy could reply to Ed's comment, she stops in her tracks in front of the Train station entrance. Ed did the same thing but his eyes were widening in shock just like Melissa, Flow, Lucy, and Alphonse. The city they were about to walk into was half destroyed as some workers were trying to fix it. The buildings were crumbling still from the cold wind blowing as town people were walking around but had to be careful near construction. Even the roads were messed up with cracks and come holes but they were being fixed as well. As for the buildings that were not damaged by anything, people had to leave it because they didn't want to get in the way with the fixing up or too scared to live nearby. There was even a small fountain in the middle of the town square but it's water was looking a bit dirty than clean like crystal that made them look even more quiet or concerned.

Melissa kept quiet but deep inside, she felt bad for this town but angry as to who did this to make it look like half a graveyard. She really hated how some cold monsters would do something like this to just make her blood boil. Flow and Lucy noticed Melissa's body reactions but both places a metal hand on her shoulders to make her look at them but knew how she felt. Even Edward and Alphonse were angry about this but both looked at the sister that was quiet.

"We should go; we got to get this mission done and see what happened."Ed said being serious that made everyone wake up and follow him into town. In the shadows, the male kept quiet but followed them like a normal like traveler so no one would know he's following them. Ed, Al, Flow, Lucy, and Melissa walked through town while seeing the buildings that was alright but the others that was destroyed and made into rubble.

"Brother? Where are we going to find the north police station to get some info of what we need to find out?"Al asked to make Ed stop and turn around to face him.

"Well, from the document we got for the mission. We need to head down this road but go off till we find the police station that's near the bridge at a small church."

"Are you sure, Fullmetal? You're not just guessing on where we need to go do you?"Melissa asked him while glaring at him but he kept a calm look as he gazed into Melissa's black eyes with his own that even surprised her.

"Yeah, I know that I'm doing okay? Besides, I'm not that stupid not to ready the info before coming here. Now, let's move."He said, turning around to lead but looking at the document in his hand again. Melissa blinked once but felt surprised as she had that feeling again from the other time he looked into her eyes, as if he was reading her mind like a book.

"Sis, you okay?"Flow and Lucy asked to make her snap out of it and look at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

The twins looked quiet while seeing Melissa hurrying to catch up with Ed but the two of them were wondering what was going on with her but shrug their shoulders and followed after the two with Alphonse. The group kept walking and walking through town till they finally spotted their location of the police station as they saw some of the officers from the Amestrian State military like they were, gathering up some info to take back and report. While walking in, a few of the soldiers saluted when they saw Edward and Melissa since they were also state alchemists with al, flow, and Lucy behind them going to the main room where the chief was waiting for them. The chief or head mayor of the town was waiting for the group to arrive but was hoping they would be able to help him with this little problem in his town and that's when he heard knocking at the door to make him jump.

"Uh, come on please." he called out from inside to see the door open, showing the group walking in. Flow and Lucy stood up with Alphonse near them but Melissa and Edward walked up to the chief and looked at him. He was about to say who they were but saw the two reach to show two silver chain watches hanging from their belts to show him it's the team that Roy Mustang had sent to help him with his problem.

"From that, you people are the ones that will be helping me with this?"He asked to see the two nods yes. He leans back relieved but glad.

"Yeah, you're right so what's the big problem that you need help with anyway?"Ed asked while sitting down but Melissa stood up near her chair while looking at him.

"Well, it's about my town. You see, over the past few months, we have been getting weird bombings from somewhere but it's near town. People here are already leaving because the attacks have not stopped and worse; everyone is mostly getting sick from the weird pollution and poison water that's hitting and affecting everyone." he said with a calm looked to everyone that got Melissa thinking,

"Hold on; pollution and poison water? When we arrived near town, we didn't smell anything like that."

"That's because this only happens during the noon time and it never misses once. That's why everyone has to get their own water or some would leave town till we are able to air out the pollution that's making everyone sick. We do our best to get rid of it or stop it, but it keeps coming every day to make my town a grave yard almost. This is why I called Mr. Roy Mustang to see if he can send anyone to help me and my town out and you guys were picked." He said but looked at them. Ed and Melissa kept quiet but looked at the other three that looked quiet as well.

"Alright, we were given this mission so you should know we will do what we can to help you out."Melissa said to see the chief smile a bit but glad for what she said.

"Thank you. Now, if you need some more info, take this; a document of some records of what's going on from the Pollutions and the poison waters in town. I really hope you all can help me with this." He said but got up from his chair and the same for Edward too.

"No problem, we will get right on it."Ed said, taking the document and turning to leave the office while the rest followed him to the hallways. When they left, the chief looked at the door then turns to look out the window to the town of how it looked so far but he was really hoping that everything will be cleared out soon. In the hall, the Elric brothers and the Saimia sisters walked down the hall while flow was looking at the document with the records of what happened so far.

"I don't get it. If what the chief said was right; it's amazing how these people do what they can to keep safe."Lucy said looking at the document but Flow looked at her with serious normal glowing blue eyes from her platinum suit.

"I guess so but how can all of them happen right at noon? It's not possible."She said but Ed and Melissa were thinking while walking down the hall. How could that happen indeed? From the documents, it showed that the water's been poisoned to cause some illness and deaths so far; none of the medical help they get saves the ones that are close to death because of what the poison holds from within itself. With a quiet look when they stepped out of the building, Melissa replied, "We need to do some more research to be sure. That way, we can see what we can do before more innocent lives are taken by this."

"She's right brother, if we do that, maybe we will find more info of what happened to cause all this."

"Good enough point. Let's head off to the main location of where the water is so we can maybe check it out first for anything."Ed said, hurrying off to the lake that was said in the document with the others behind him. As they were running off in that location, the mystery male was in the building where the chief was but he was holding something of a gun before smiling from within his coat.

**~*A few minutes later/near the lake*~**

The group finally arrived near the lake were most of the town people would come to relax or drink some of it's pure water but now, it looked deserted with the water that was like the Fountain in town square; filthy in a dark black and purple color. Al looked at the water but saw some dead fish and other water creatures that lived there, floating on the surface of the water to make him fish up his hand that only got Lucy's attention but she kept it to herself.

"Oh my, this is horrible! Who would do such a thing like this?"Ed shouted but Melissa kept her cool but she felt the same way like he did.

"Easy, Ed. First, we need to find out how this is happening and where the source of it is. If we find that, maybe we can stop what's polluting the water." She said to try and calm him down but Ed just glared at the filthy water, angry boiling up but he finally calmed down to look at her.

"You're right. Let's see what all of us can find around here." He said but moves to look around the lake while Melissa and the others did the same, hoping to find something that would give them some clue. As they kept looking, the twins with al looked near the lake but using alchemy to check in the water too, trying not to look at the dead water animals that were dead but floating in the water. Melissa and Edward worked together to see what they could find around the area but only found normal things but nothing came up yet. They kept looking for clues for some time now that it was almost noon till Flow shouted out, "Hey guys! I think I found something!"

Everyone stops what they were doing and quickly goes to her. She looked at them and held out her hand to see some kind of weird black stone that was with some weird like slimy thing.

"Ewww, Flow! What is that?"Lucy said disgusted but she ignored that but looking at the others.

"I don't know but look. The black stone or something is causing the water to be black but for purple, I don't know. It's like something of a unknown like creature."

Edward and Alphonse looked at each other but looked back at flow and the two things in her hand. Melissa looked at them as well but was examining the weird like black creature that was slowly moving on Flow's platinum hand to leave a black slime trail. She reached a finger to touch it but it quickly moved away from the finger.

"What are you doing, Melissa?"

"I'm trying to figure something out. How can these two things cause all this to happen? There has to be more to it."She said, but looking at the rest with a serious like look in her black eyes. Before anyone could say a thing, they heard something of an explosion nearby to make them turn to see the town. Smoke was going into the skies while fire went crazy all over the place. The town people were screaming as they were running for cover but being helped by the officers.

"Oh, crap! It's noon now! We need to go and help them!"Lucy said getting up but looking at the others that did the same thing and rushes off into town to help out. They hurried back into town seeing the chaos that was happening right now so everyone quickly jumped into action to help out. The sisters worked together to help the people and the other officers around them while the same for Edward and Alphonse. Ed kept helping but tried to put some water out till he stops, spotting something nearby in the shadows of some kind of creature and someone screaming in pain and for help. He kept still as if the unknown like creature was somehow was walking into the dark.

"What the…hey, come back!"He shouted, following the thing into an alley but only Al noticed Ed running off.

"Brother, come back!" He called out but Ed didn't hear him while he sees him disappearing. Flow and Lucy looked over while helping people out of the town to evacuate while some were coughing from the weird pollution that was releasing an unknown scent that was making a few people cough and barf on the ground. Melissa was helping her sisters but noticed Ed was gone too.

"Where is Edward?"

"He went into the alley nearby! I think he spotted something or somebody that needed help."Al said while holding two kids and getting them out of town.

"That idiot," she said to herself but looked to spot the alley. "I'm going to go find him so I'll be back!"She called out, dashing over into the alley. Alphonse, Flow, and Lucy shook their heads but couldn't stop help evacuating the town to get them somewhere safe. Melissa kept going in the alley but she was looking around to see if she could spot Edward anywhere.

'_Edward, you stupid idiot! Where are you?' _

Further down the alley, Edward kept following the thing he saw but he had an unknown sickening feeling of what was going on and what he was really following. He kept walking but slowly gulped from not seeing anything, stopping a bit to think.

"That's weird. I know I saw something come down this-"he suddenly hears a scream nearby to make him quickly look up and spot something shiny near the ground and the wall; fresh red blood. Eyes widen a little from seeing that but he knew that there was indeed something in this alley that is not friendly. He took a step to follow the blood to show a medium size hole into a unknown building.

"Whatever it was must have gone in here."He said quietly, looking in the hole to see it pitch black and dark. He looked around the area till he heard footsteps heading his way and got up quickly, changing his auto mail into a blade, ready to attack. When the person was in view, Edward dashed forward to attack to hear a scream and someone ducking.

"Hey, stop that you moron! It's me, Melissa!" She said while on the ground but glaring angry at him.

"Melissa? What are you doing here?"He asked but helped her up from the ground as she brushed off the dirt and a bit of mud from the ground.

"I should be asking you that! What the Hell are you doing in this alley?"

"If you must know, I saw something coming down this way so I went to check it out."He replied but she got even angrier about to shot at him but stops, seeing the blood on his white glove when he touched the hole from the wall behind him.

"Ed? What is-"

"That's what I'm about to find out. I think what I say went into this hole behind me but sounded like a person was with whatever it was. So, I'm going to go and check it out."

"Oh, no you don't! You're not going in their without some help. I'm coming too." She said but looking at him serious but he just shook his head, knowing she would come with him anyway but was looking at the hole in the wall.

"Alright fine, but let's hurry up and find out what is going on."

When Melissa nods, both her and Edward slowly went towards the hole and went inside to see what they could find but when they went in, it was pitch black inside while cold too. While walking forward, somehow, another person followed them inside but didn't get found out yet, using alchemy to seal off the hole so no one else would find them.

'_At last…I got them trapped. Now, let's see where they will head off too.' _The person thought while walking but in the dark, hiding.

Meanwhile with the others, Alphonse, Flow, and Lucy were done evacuating the people in town so it was deserted once more till the pollution with the weird scent was cleared out but they were looking for their brother and sister in the same alley that Al told them about but found nothing there.

"I don't see them. Are you sure they went through this alley, Al?"Lucy said looking around but Al did the same thing too.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I saw my brother run down this way like Melissa did so they have to be here."

"Well, I don't see them except for the weird blood pool around here. Something is going on in this town and I do not like it. Maybe we should head back to the Police station and see if the chief knows anything or of where they are."Flow said to the two, turning around and leaves the alley and heading to the Police station again but what they don't know is that Ed and Melissa was in that alley but with something that is not meant for eyes to see. When the Three arrived at the Police station a few minutes later, they saw another crime scene nearby while running over to a military officer to ask what happened. They found out that the Chief of the police station and the town has been kidnapped.

**Me:Finally done!**

**Ed:took you long enough! Where were you and stuff?**

**Me:none of your business but anyway, I'm done and sorry again**

**Al:in the next chapter, Melissa and Edward find out what is going on and what they see is well..**

**Me:secret. Also, al with the twins has to do what they can to find out who kidnapped the chief of the town. Will they find out? Come back to find out! That's it for this one, see you next time! :3**

**Ed:…..I want a cookie**

**Me:No**

**Ed:you mean**


	6. Chapter 6

** ~*Chapter Six: Destination: Chaos continues in town, Melissa's secret exposed *~**

**Hey guys, it's me again with a new Chapter for my story! Sorry for not being on here for a long, long time. Too busy! . Anyway, hope you like this one if not, please don't even read or comment. Thank you**

Inside the building both Edward and Melissa were in was sure old and abandoned years ago, judging by the cob webs hanging from the ceiling and other places. Old wood creaking from each step they took while some were broken and ready to give from any heavy weight. The windows were covered in dark dust and muck from the few rain storms that passed the city and the inner walls. Edward kept looking around with his golden eyes looking a little nervous but for Melissa she was way past that. She just remained behind him or by his side. So far, she really didn't like being here the minute as they walked down the small lit room of the building.

"Edward, please tell me why are we here again?" She asked quietly in a whisper that his couldn't hear her but he looks at her, confused to her reactions to this place.

"What do you mean? I came in here to see what I saw of someone being dragged in here. I guess I'm here to find out what it is and you too since you came along." He said, walking again but felt Melissa's hand gently grip his arm a little bit.

"I know that but still. How are you sure it was someone and not just your imagination? Did you get a good clear view of what you saw?" She asked while hearing the wooden floor creak from each of their steps they took.

"Hey, I know what I say okay? If you don't believe me then go back with Al and your sisters. I can do this on my own." He said while gently removing his arm from her hand and heads to the other side of the room but looking to see an old door that was open a bit but some light was shinning from behind it or flickering a little. Melissa was angry that he was telling her what to do, after saying she was going with him! Pouting a little, Melissa hurries after Edward to the door as he was checking it and opens it all the way to see a hallway going down to what could be a basement. Without them knowing, the mystery man was still following them and smirking to see them going down there. _'Well, this makes my job easier than I thought.' _He thought while following them slowly but quietly.

~*Meanwhile*~

Back with Alphonse, Flow, and Lucy, the three of them were trying to help the officers trying to find the chief of the police station that went mission a while ago but found nothing. As the city was calming down from the sudden attack and everyone evacuated from the toxic gases in the air till it was cleared.

"I don't get it. Where or what would do something like this? We need to get more info about this." Flow said while thinking but her glowing blue eyes looked at her sister and Al that was thinking as well.

"I don't know but we need to find more info or some clues to this." Al said to them to see flow and Lucy nod once and kept helping the police find something. As they looked and the sun high in the sky now that was going into the afternoon, No luck was found of the chief or of anything else. The officers that were still in the area wearing air masks gave up and left to get clean from the toxic gases and leaving to the town's people while the three were still looking.

"Maybe we need to stop, Al. We hadn't found anything so far and nothing else is helping at this point." Flow told him while Al stood up and rubbing his metal armor head a little.

"Hmmm, maybe your right Flow but we have to get at least _one_ little clue before stopping." He said to her, looking into her own glowing blue eyes with his glowing red ones. Before Flow could ask or speak, she sees her twin Sister Lucy rushing back over to them holding something in her hand.

"Guys, I found something! It was in the chief's office desk but sealed with red blood ink." She said showing it to the two. Flow takes it and sees that the seal was broken to tell her that he already read this document.

"Sis? where did you find this? On his desk or somewhere near it?" Flow asked her sis but Lucy looked at her with her dark blue eyes.

"I found it on the Desk but it turns out he was reading it or started to before the attack with the two happening." Lucy said to Flow but Al takes it to look at it as well, flipping from a page inside of it but closes it to look at them.

"Well, I guess that's something of a first clue. Come on, let's see what else we can find here and try to check out the clue we got." Al said to the two of them, seeing Flow and Lucy agree before following Alphonse somewhere else.

~*back in the building with Edward and Melissa*~

The two of them were still walking downstairs from a while ago but finds out it's a bit longer than they thought it was. Edward saw some light as they went down but Melissa just got more nervous from each step she took. Rubbing her left arm, her black eyes kept looking around as she was gently gripping it.

"How long are these stairs anyway? It's like this place is more than just an old like building huh Melissa?" He asked while turning his head to look at her, waiting for a response but got nothing. He saw her gripping her left arm kind of hard but stops to look at her. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Huh? What? Oh, it's nothing Edward." She said while looking away from him but Edward didn't buy that for one second. He places a hand on her shoulder that made Melissa look up into his golden eyes now.

"It's going to be okay, Melissa. Just keep near me and we should be at the bottom in just a little while." He said, smiling a little. She didn't say anything but sighs, nodding just once. Seeing that, he turns back around and kept walking down the stairs and Melissa following him. As he said to much of Melissa's relief, they were at the bottom of the building but just seeing a few older doors that were really broken and some were metal ones too. Both looks shocked to see such a place but slowly begins walking down the hall again, seeing better now because of the light but a few of them were flickering on and off. Melissa bit her lip a little while seeing this, wanted to get out of here but she didn't want to show fear near Edward so he would worry about her. That just makes her feel worse to think she needs help again; just like years ago as a child. Edward was walking too while his black booths were making small quiet steps from the stone hard cold floor. His eyes sees a few deep cracks on the walls and the floor too but that didn't make him stops dead in his tracks to what he saw next, making Melissa walk right into him.

"Ed, why did you stop-" She stops up as well from seeing what he saw; Dark red shinny blood was in their path of the hall that came from another room that had its door wide open with the smell of a dead body or so but didn't see any. Both Golden and black eyes widen a bit from this but took a deep breath as feeling something badly wrong.

"Edward? What do you think…happened here?" She asked quietly in a scared little voice but Ed didn't say anything himself. He knew he saw something come down here and he was sad that he was right about it.

"I don't know but I think we need to go in the room to find out." He said to her, seeing Melissa gripping her arm again but didn't know of her little secret but knew of the markings on her back. She knew he was never going to stop from trying to find out what's going on but just tries to calm down, looking at him with a nod. Edward nods back but both slowly heads over to the doors of the room and sees that it was pitch black in there, no light bulb or anything to help them see except for the hallway light. Melissa and Edward slowly walked through the doors and into the inside of the room while feeling a bit cold from the sudden chill. Edward tries to find a light switch or something to help them see while Melissa was still near him, looking as well but her eyes spots more blood around the floor as well that led to the hallway.

"Edward? I don't like how this is going. Maybe we should head back and leave." She said, rubbing her arm again while her black eyes were looking at him.

"I don't know but I guess you could be right. The light switch doesn't work so let's get out of here." He said to her, turning around but stops, seeing something go by from behind Melissa. He quickly grabs Melissa to him while he tried to keep her near him but Melissa didn't get what he was doing till she saw a shadow of the same thing.

"Alright, I know you are here! Come on out!"He shouts in the room, looking into plain darkness till he hears the door to the room slam shut, making Melissa jump a little bit near Edward but looking around in the dark too. Bright violet lights shows up in the room that made Edward and Melissa shield their eyes from its brightness but hearing someone's footsteps that was heading towards them and stops. Both of them remove their arms from their faces to see a male standing in front of them wearing a masked man with a black cloak and hood covering him, black clothes were able to be seen now but looks at them with his eyes hidden in the hood and mask.

"Who are you!" Ed shouts at the mystery person but he said nothing while looking at the two. Melissa was looking right at the male while being quiet, somehow getting a bad vibe by just looking at him. She felt the marks on her back glow once more and something else too but tried not to show so much pain on her face. The man just sighed but reaches up to pull down his mask to show his face but kept the hood on. "What's this? I knew I was being followed today but I didn't know it was going to be by two young teenagers." He laughed a little while looking at the two, upsetting Edward a bit and Melissa as well as he just stood there.

"Cut the Crap! Who are you and what is going on here?" Ed said to him but the man just laughs again, turning around to see something that was lying on the ground but had blood dripping from it and around the ground near it.

"I am not telling you that but maybe you are lucky to find out for yourself I guess. I was just trying a little…experiment on something but as you might not know, it didn't go so well when Alchemy was used so much because someone interfered or something." He sighed, moving to look at the dead body upon the ground but Ed just got angry to what he sees and Melissa just remaining quiet. "But, thanks to my little pets, they fixed that problem." He said while smiling and taking a step to the two, seeing Edward and Melissa backing up just once but looking at him.

"Wait, a person? What do you mean and what have you done?" He asked while glaring at the man, about to use Alchemy to change his Automail into a blade but he just laughs again, hearing some growling in the violet lit up room but it was close.

"Easy, my pets helped me out and fixed that and did such a good job for that. Here, why don't you meet them? They do love…Fresh meats to eat after they had their lunch but what can you do if you're pets are always hungry." He said, snapping his fingers once. Melissa and Edward tenses up and sees something moving nearby and both just kept quiet. Showing up in the shadows was a unknown like creature that almost looked like a wolf and fox combined together but it had bloody paws and eyes, sharp like teeth all dark red too. Its body was all covered in bloody stained fur but looking like flames moving gently. Both Melissa and Edward were back to back with each other now but looking at the creatures now circling around them but they knew one thing about these beasts; they were made by using Alchemy.

"Well? What do you think of my pets? Adorable aren't they?" he asked while watching them circle around the two. Edward glares at the male but Melissa just kept looking at the creatures, clapping her hands together to pull them back, making a platinum sword that shows in her hands and was ready to attack

"You're sick you know that! Who can you use Alchemy to do such a thing to animals!" Melissa shouts at him but the Man just looked at Melissa but just stared into her black eyes, looking quiet still. Edward didn't get what was going on till the man just shakes his head, going to the table to take a seat but watching his pets still around Melissa and Edward.

"Why should I tell you that? I love experimenting on many things, be it humans or animals. It doesn't matter. Everything you see can be used for such a thing but for me…it's something of an addiction that I want and that is….having more things to experiment on!" He shouted, signaling his pets to attack both Edward and Melissa. Both of them move from each other and begin fighting off the beasts while watching each other backs. He sat down watching while smiling, seeing the whole little fight with them. Edward was trying to cut or kick them away from him while Melissa was dodging and taking a swing with her sword at a few to keep them away. He kept his eyes on Melissa though while watching or waiting for something to happen. Edward kept keeping them back but sees one creeping up behind Melissa. "Watch out, Melissa!" He screams to her. She quickly turns to look behind her but sees it tackle her weapon out of her silver gloved hand but that didn't stop her. The pets of this sick man were around her again while trying to get her down or trying to get her wounded. Ed tries to get past the ones that were after him and help his partner but some blocks his path so he can't get near her.

"Isn't this fun? I always knew my own Test subjects would try to fight for their lives but this works too." The man said while looking but Ed was getting angry for letting Melissa fight by herself against them since for a weird reason had more around her than he did. She Used alchemy to keep them away that shows off in normal Silver Alchemy that Ed's never seen before in such a color but she did all she can to keep them at bay till one was able to tackle her down and the rest rushes over to her. The sound of ripping clothes and barking was heard now while Ed was trying to jump over the other pets but they held him down as well with strong like paws and body strength.

"NO! Damn you! Tell your filthy pets to get off of her!" Ed shouts to the Male while he was laughing crazy like as he saw Melissa get tackled down and his pets ganging up on her now.

"Oh stop complaining. Besides, you're lucky you're not my target, Full metal but I'm just after her. So, just stay back and be quiet so I get my job done." He said, getting off the table and was walking over to his pets and snaps his fingers to stops them. They back off of Melissa that that lying on the ground curled on into a ball now but her coat, cloves and some other parts of clothing was torn a bit from their bites.

"Such a shame and I would have thought the yin/yang Alchemist was better than this. Oh well, too bad for you but think of it this way. Because of your failure, I'm sure your sisters will be able to tell of your death and to think you ruined this all because you did the one thing years ago as a child to save your worthless parents and ruined the life for your twin sisters." He laughs at her but she tenses up but angry slowly boiled in her body and growling quietly to herself that it sounded almost like she was ready to kill someone. He turns away from her but snaps his fingers to let his pets finish her up but suddenly, they were quickly attacked by white and black Alchemy that made white and black spikes shoot up around them and her. Edward looked shocked to see that while the man did too.

She slowly stood up while showing off her ruined clothes but that's not what caught their eyes, white and black Electricity sparking wildly from her hands from her emotions. Melissa just kept looking down while standing but slowly stands up and glared at the man, her hand tightened into a fist of pure anger.

"Don't you dare…speak of my family in any way…you rotten son of a B****! You don't know them so you shouldn't be speaking about them!" She shouted, seeing the spikes still there but he just glared at her but knew what she was talking about, showing an evil smirk upon his face.

"I'll talk about them as I want to. You know why I said that and it's all because of you, Melissa! You know what happened years ago that made you what you are today and the same for your sisters….you know what I'm talking about." He said, looking at her still but Edward didn't get what he was saying but Melissa did, seeing her glaring in more anger to till he just says it out loud so Ed will know. She just kept quiet while looking at him but her eyes were still on him till she felt her coat slip off from her shoulders to show off what was hidden in it of her upper silver sleeve less shirt cut a bit but that's not what Edward was looking at. His golden eyes widen in more shock to see one of Melissa's left arm was pitch black Automail with all white ancient markings all over it, he even saw her right leg as an Automail too but pitch back too with white markings too but the two were glowing silver. Her black hair was even covered in some blood but she looked down when seeing Edward's shocked face. Even the markings on the back were glowing too to cause her right arm to have black markings on it and the same for her left leg had weird markings too but couldn't see because of her pants but all glowing in a violet color from her emotions too.

"So you have no guilt from what you committed, Melissa? This is what she was hiding from everyone. This is what she's hoping to cover up from others through her whole life but they will have to know. They must know…of your selfish act of committing the Forbidden Act to bring back your parents." He said, pointing at Melissa but she looks back up at him while saying not to him. Edward kept looking shocked but his golden eyes kept on her Automail arm and leg and of everything else.

"Shut up! I know what I did years ago!" She shouted out but then looks away from him while trying not to show her tears that would soon be falling from her eyes. "But I-"

"I know," The man said while stopping her to see Melissa look up at him. "You couldn't help it since you were such a child to do such a forbidden act and now look, because of you, You only made two monsters in this world and ruined the lives for your twin sisters." The male laughs while looking at her with a smile but Melissa just got more angry that the silver color Alchemy was sparking more and more dangerous around her hands that it was spreading to make her whole body spark up in silver lightning unlike the blue kind other normal Alchemist would do.

'_So this was the secret she was hiding? She's…she's just like me just like when me and Alphonse did the same thing years ago for our mother but why didn't she tell me?' _ He thought while gazing at Melissa. Now knowing the truth, that only makes more questions show up in his mind but knew one thing. She did the same thing that he and Al did years ago as younger boys to bring back their mother. The man just smiled at Melissa to see her now in raged but he just turns while about to leave with the bloody area from the killing of his creation of pets.

"Hey, stop!" She screamed out and charges at him to attack him but the Man dodges it and hits her down onto the ground, looking down upon her. She tried to get back up but grunts in pain when he stomps hard on her stomach.

"You silly little girl. I know you can't beat me since I'm way more stronger than you are. Sure, your the yin/yang Alchemist in this world but from my eyes...Hehehe, your nothing!" He said, kicking her away from him into the wall in the violet colored room to knock her out.

"Melissa!" Ed shouted to hope she would respond but got nothing while she lays on her side hurt and knocked out, blood dripping from her mouth to the ground near it. The male just smiled before looking at Edward while bowing as if he was saying good bye.

"Oh, what fun this was tonight but I think I should leave before something else comes but no worry, we shall meet again." He laughs while turning to walk out of the room and into the hall or running. Ed saw the ones holding him let him go and follow after their created master but Ed just quickly got up and heads over to check on Melissa.

"Melissa? Hey, wake up..."He said while shaking her gently but she didn't wake up. Ed just sighs and then was about to carry her out till the ceiling of the room begins to crack up, dust dropping down on the ground and from the hallway too. That only told edward that the man somehow placed a bomb or weakened the building more to collapse with Edward and Melissa inside. Quickly, Ed picks up Melissa and runs out into the hall as the room they were in crashes down to show some pile of rubble but he didn't care right now. He just kept running down the hall from where they came in and right back to the stairs quickly heading up to the top.

"Got to get out of here before this whole place goes down." Ed said over and over to himself while running up the stairs while carrying Melissa on his back but he saw the marks on her arms and legs glowing still in a violet color, same for the one on her back that made him worry but now angry since she never told him anything but he will get to that later on when they are out of the building. As he got to the top, he saw that it was really ready to break down as the windows were destroyed and pieces of glass was on the ground, the walls were breaking up too in larger cracks, and the roof was about to give in any moment. Edward looks around the area to see if he can find some way out but saw the way inside was blocked in by a pile of bricks. He was thinking or wondering why or how that happened but remembers of the male from earlier that got him angry but he will get him back if he sees him again but had to get out of this building and fast. With no other option in his head, he just quickly looks around for another one and found one of a hole that was just made when the building gave another violent shake. Ed jumps through the hole and into the street to see it was raining and the air was clean when the toxic air was cleared out but runs far from the building as it finally collapsed into nothing but a pile of rubble. Ed panted from being tired while seeing that but kept his grip on Melissa since she's still knocked out but the glowing stops but the markings were still there. He really didn't get what was happening but had to ask later on when she woke up but this time, he will get every bit of info from her and from the twins to how this happened and to wonder if she really did the same thing as he and Alphonse has done. Looking around, Ed carries Melissa back to meet up with Alphonse, Flow, and Lucy again but has many questions to ask when he got there.

**Me: done!**

**Ed: Finally! What too-**

**Me: shut up! I keep forgetting to upload a chapter to this story and the other one so sew me.**

**Ed: that could be a idea..*glaring at me***

**Me:wanna bet? *glaring back***

**Al:Uh…heh, sorry about that folks. Anyway, in the next chapter my brother finally knows the secret to Melissa and her sisters but what will happen when my brother wants to know more of this? Stay tuned to find out or TBC ^_^**


End file.
